Sparkyville, USAEpisode 3: Hell Hath No Fury
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Violet makes Sally's life a living hell only because she's Charlie Brown's sister. And she figures if she can't torment him, go for the next best thing: torment his sister. But Sally has a secret savior who looks out for her. Also, while going to get breakfast at a diner, Charlie Brown is reunited with Peppermint Patty, who works at the diner as a waitress.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 3: Hell Hath No Fury

**CHAPTER 1: A REUNION YEARS IN THE MAKING**

Before he went to work at the recruitment center, Charlie decided to get some breakfast at Ray's Diner. He got up early and went over there. As he entered the diner, he was seated at a booth. He hoped that a certain someone was working that day so he could see them again. Pat was walking towards the counter where diners were eating when one of the other waitresses came over to her.

"Hey Pat," she said, "you have one in your section. An army brat. Handsome, too."

"Okay," sighed Pat, as she went to serve on the newcomer. Charlie immediately recognized her, but she didn't know who he was. She was in for a surprise.

"Hello, soldier," she greeted. "What can I start you off with to drink?"

"One coffee, black," said Charlie.

As she was pouring his coffee, she asked him, "Do you have any questions about the menu?"

"Yes. What's the special of the day?"

"Well, by the looks of things you work out, being in the military and all. The Steak 'N Eggs happen to be our special today. Anything else?"

"Just one last question. Do you STILL think you can strike me out with three pitches?" Pat almost dropped the coffee pot when he said that. She sat it down on the counter and tears began to well up in her eyes. A smile then came across her face.

"Chuck!"

"How are you, Patty?"

"Oh my god!" she cried. "I missed you so much!" She immediately hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too," said Charlie. Just then, Joe, the truck driver who always asked for Pat came in.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted. "Who's the soldier you're hugging on?"

"Joe, this is Chuck, the man I've told you about," she said.

"Well I'll be!" said a smiling Joe. "So this is the boy you've went on about for so long! And a soldier in the military, to boot. From the looks of it, Marines, right?"

"Good eye," said Charlie.

"And judging from the stripes on your uniform, you're a sergeant too," Joe observed.

"Staff Sergeant, but yes," Charlie replied. Pat looked at him surprised.

"You are a Staff Sergeant for the Corps, Chuck?!" she asked, bewildered.

"Not bad for someone who was once considered wishy-washy, huh?" said Charlie.

"Well, you've definitely come a long way, Chuck," said Pat.

At that moment, Ray shouted from the kitchen, "Reichardt! What the hell is going on out there?!"

"An old friend came back, Ray!" she shouted back. "You remember the boy I told you about?"

"That Charlie guy?!" asked Ray. "The soldier right there?!"

"That would be him!" said Pat. "Make him whatever he wants! I'll pay for it!"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Patty," said Charlie.

"It's okay, Chuck, I'm good for it," Pat assured Charlie. "Besides, you're my only customer right now, and Joe will be okay if someone else served him. Won't you Joe?"

"Well, I'll try, beautiful," said Joe. "But will the other servers know what like?"

"Mary should," said Pat. "She's served you before. Ray, I'm taking fifteen, if that's all right."

"Fine," sighed Ray. "Just don't be too long!"

"Good. That give us time to catch up before you go to work, Chuck." And the two of them caught up with each other. They both promised to meet up during the weekend so they could have more time together to hang out and do something. Pat was elated to have Charlie back in her life. All she needed now was Marcie to come home. No one knew she was halfway around the world.

**NEXT CHAPTER: VIOLET STRIKES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE BITCH UNLEASHED!**

Sally was doing her internship at Gray Industries. She was liked by the employees there and the other interns liked her, as well. So far, she had no issues with her work. But all of that was about to change. COO Violet was waiting for the right moment to torture the poor girl. Giving her a false sense of security and hopefulness. But she was about to unleash her pure evil on the poor intern, as well as the employees, by extension. Though when her father would pay a visit, she would play nice and tell him that nothing was wrong. That day for her pure fury had arrived.

Sally innocently brought in Violet's mail to her. The raven-haired woman was on her computer going over documents. While she was ready to torment Sally as she did her brother, Charlie when they were kids, she still managed to go over important business.

"Here's your mail, Violet," said Sally, handing her the mail.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks," said a distracted Violet.

"Anything else you need?" asked Sally.

"Uh, did I say I needed anything else?" Violet suddenly snapped.

"What?"

"I swear, Sally, you are as dumb as your older brother. But even HE wouldn't have asked such stupid questions. You may not be wishy-washy as he was, but you possess his ineptitude. Maybe it's a trait in the Brown family or something!"

"Hold on, what the hell did I even do?!"

"ARE YOU SECOND GUESSING ME?! WELL?" Sally stood silent, in shock. Everyone outside of the office paused and looked towards what the commotion that was happening inside.

"If you are going to make it in this business, nay, this INTERNSHIP, you need to stay on my good side, missy!" sneered a venomous Violet. "You may find your scholarship with my daddy pulled if you don't fly right!"

"YOU WOULDN'T?!"

"TRY ME, DEARIE! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK! CONTINUE WITH DELIVERING THE MAIL!" And Sally ran out the office, near tears. Violet just smirked with pure evilness.

"Violet, dear, you've outdone yourself with that one!" she thought to herself. Meanwhile, a person watching all of that unfold wrote down some notes and went about their business.

As the day progressed, Sally was kept busy by Violet doing different jobs. At one point she had her go pick up her dry cleaning, stressing that one wrinkle was not to appear, whether the dry cleaners was at fault or not. She also had her get her lunch, while making Sally miss hers. When she wasn't yelling at Sally, Violet told her employees to look the other way when she went after the interns, especially Sally, or their jobs would be in jeopardy. That same person was writing down everything Violet was saying and doing, as if they were stockpiling a laundry list of her misdeeds, just in case.

Once she finally got home, Sally walked slowly to her room, past Charlie, who was watching TV. She collapsed on the bed, finally sobbing hard. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Sally?" he said from behind the door. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Charlie," she said, quickly drying her tears and regaining composure. "Just exhausted from working at Gray Industries. Need to rest a bit, that's all."

"Okay," said Charlie. His instincts told him that something was going on, but he wouldn't press her about it. "Gonna order a pizza for dinner later. What would you want?"

"How about a Supreme?" suggested Sally.

"Supreme it is," said Charlie. "I'll order it a little later, so I can let you rest."

"Thanks, Charlie." And Sally waited for him to head back to the living room to continue watching TV. Then she resumed crying softly. She didn't know how she was going to get out of the situation she was in with Violet being a tyrant to her. From what it seemed, she was stuck in hell with Beelzebub herself!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SPENDING THE DAY TOGETHER**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: RECONNECTING**

The weekend had arrived, and Charlie was ready to spend the day with Pat (Peppermint Patty). Ever since Marcie had moved and cut off all contact to her past life, Pat had been a wreck without someone close to her. Plus a few years back, her father had passed away from cardiac arrest due to stress and years of overworking without a break. Luckily for her, most of her old friends like Linus and Franklin were still in town, and Sally still talked to her when she wasn't busy with school. But she yearned for the day that Charlie would re-enter her life, and it had finally come.

Charlie pulled up to her home. She was living in a mobile home on the outskirts of town in a trailer park called Pine Meadows Park. Despite the pleasant name, the area was virtually a dump. No grass was in sight besides patches here and there. Pat's was one of the better homes in the lot, but that was probably due to her taking actual pride in where she lived, despite the dire surroundings.

He honked his horn from his SUV, and she came out. He was stunned by what she was wearing. She had on a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, calf-high black boots, and a crop top showing off rather toned abs that was surprising for someone who worked in a greasy spoon. Maybe she never touched the food there since she worked there, Charlie figured. In fact, aside from smoking, Pat was pretty healthy. Also she had on makeup, something he never thought she would do in a million years. She wasn't overdone or anything, she kept it minimal to lipstick, mascara, and a light blush. And her hair was much longer than it was when they were kids. As it seemed, Pat had finally embraced her feminine side as she got older.

"Patty, you look great!" said Charlie.

"You're just being nice, Chuck," she retorted. "I do appreciate it, though, but I'm still a Plain Jane."

"I mean it, Patty. You look pretty good. Any guy would check you out in a heartbeat!"

"You really mean it?"

"Would I lie?" As long as Pat knew Charlie, he may have skirted around the talk of romance or even stammered with the answers, but he would never lie to her.

"Thank you, Chuck," she finally said. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

"Well I figured we'd walk the park since for it being fall, it's warm out. Then maybe a bite to eat, and a movie."

"Well, Sergeant Brown, I would be delighted to join you." And Charlie held the door open for her to get in. She smiled at him.

"Chuck HAS improved since joining the Marines," Pat thought to herself. "Maybe I have another chance with him. I just don't want to mess up. Not this time."

As the day progressed. Charlie and Pat did quite a bit together. She told him about her father passing away and how it left a hole in her heart. She also lamented about how she missed Marcie and wondering where she was at. Charlie filled her in on how he was doing and his military career after completing basic training the first time and how he rose in the ranks in the Corps. Pat was proud of him. He went from someone who had very bad self-esteem and was being pushed around, to a person with self-confidence and stronger, and would not let ANYONE push him anymore, least of all a certain snobbish black-haired bitch who's dad owned the biggest company in Sparkyville.

A bit later after having dinner and going to the movies, Charlie brought Pat back home. She wanted to invite him in, but she felt if she was finally going to land him, to take things slow and let it grow. If he wanted to be with her, he would, but she would have to be patient.

"I had a good time, Chuck," she said. "I'm so glad you came back home. I know you don't have much good memories of this place, but I hope I was one of the few good ones you had."

"You were, Patty," said Charlie, "and you still are. One of the few reasons I came back when they transferred me here, besides family of course, was you, and my other friends like Linus and Schroeder to name a couple. But especially you, Patty. You, and even Marcie, were the few girls who actually were nice to me. Had that not been the case, I'd never would have sought you out at the diner. But I do care about you, and I want us to continue to see each other."

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that coming from you, Charlie Brown," said Pat.

"Yeah, even if I was an unsure kid with low self-esteem, as an adult, I'm now sure of who I am and what I want to be. And the Marines helped me in that regard. So, you want to do this again next weekend?"

"And every weekend afterwards." Charlie and Pat looked in each other's eyes. They both wanted to kiss, but held back, both thinking to themselves to go slowly and not rush into things.

"Well, I better get back home," Charlie finally said. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Chuck," said Pat. "I await your call. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Patty."

**NEXT CHAPTER: STILL ON THE WARPATH**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: VIOLET GRAY COMETH!**

Things did not get easier for poor Sally at Gray Industries. In addition to doing the normal intern work, Violet had her running errands for her outside of work, as well. She even gave her a personal cell phone with a direct line to her so she could call her even at home if she needed something. She hung that threat of revoking her scholarship over her head at every moment if she refused to do what she said. Violet had made Sally her own personal slave, as it seemed.

While Violet was tyrannical to her staff and the other interns, also, she was worse to Sally, only because she was Charlie Brown's sister. She hated him more than anyone else in her life, and making his sister her slave was her way of hurting him more in her sick mind. What most folks didn't know, not even Charlie or Sally, was that Violet had an obsession with the Brown family. It dated back to when she and Charlie was kids. She used to tell him how her father was better than his. While she did that with other kids in the neighborhood, even Snoopy at one point, she did that the most with Charlie. There was an underlying reason for it, though. While her father loved her to death, Grant was mostly absent from her life due to Gray Industries being an upstart at the time. But Violet had heard about him being successful, she gloated about how much they had due to his wealth to Charlie, despite his father owning a business, himself, with his barber shop. While she did this with others, Charlie and his family became competition in Violet's mind, and she hadn't turned it off. And that was when she wasn't endlessly teasing him or bullying him.

After running one of Violet's endless errands, and getting yelled at for not doing it fast enough, Sally had ducked into a restroom and started crying uncontrollably. Was there no one who would put a stop to Violet's endless torment? While in the restroom, a note slid under the door. Sally took notice. She wiped her eyes and picked up the note to read it. It read:

_Dear Sally,_

_ I know you are going through a lot with the Wicked Witch of Sparkyville here, but let me assure you, you DO have a guardian angel watching over you here. As you are reading this note, I am recording every wrong doing on Violet's part and the abuse she is heaping onto you and the others, myself included. And when the time is right, I will reveal myself to you on my identity. But for now, just keep your chin up, do as she says, and don't contradict her, even when she's wrong. Because with the information I'm gathering on this bitch, her dad WILL find out about it, and thing will get better. Just have some patience. I will reveal myself soon._

_Sincerely,_

_a friend_

Sally couldn't believe it. Someone was actually watching out for her. But who was it? She figured she just did as the letter instructed and bite the bullet. All of the sudden she heard Violet screaming for her.

"SALLY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Sally came out of the restroom and greeted her tormentor. "I was in the restroom, Violet. I'm sorry if I upset you any," she said, meekly.

Violet glared at her for what seemed forever. Finally she said calmly, "You're needed in the mail room. Go ahead and give the other interns a hand." Sally, not wanting to piss off Violet any further, complied and did as told.

"Oh you think I'm a bitch now, blondie?" Violet thought to herself. "I'm only getting warmed up." Unbeknownst to her, Sally's so-called guardian angel was keeping more notes.

"Keep it up, bitch," they muttered to themselves. "Pretty soon, daddy dearest will find out how his little girl REALLY is."

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SLAMMER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: LIFE IN THE PEN**

_Hennepin County Women's Correctional Facility_

Somewhere miles outside of Sparkyville sat the Hennepin County Women's Correctional Facility, where female inmates served their sentence. Amongst those inmates was Lucy Van Pelt, serving her time for Assault and Battery. She was working on getting paroled out of the prison. She actually cooperated with the staff and guards, even becoming a model prisoner. She was also taking anger management courses while locked away and was even diagnosed as being bipolar. She had started taking medication for her bipolar disorder to help with her mood swings. This particular day, Linus and her lawyer, Stan Dundee, were paying a visit to her and to update her on the parole progress.

As she sat on the opposite side of the glass with a phone receiver in her hand, she first talked to Linus.

"So how's Charlie been doing since being back in town?" she asked.

"Pretty good, Lucy," said Linus. "He even reunited with Patty. They went out this past weekend."

"Good for them," said Lucy. "If anyone was going to be with him, she was. I am glad he proved me wrong."

"Oh?"

"You know. I told him he wouldn't be a success and all, but he did it and he's now a sergeant in the Marines. When I get out of here, I need to tell him that, and even apologize for my own abuse of him."

"Well, at least you've finally seen the light. I wish I could say the same for Violet."

"Oh boy! What happened?"

"Well, according to Pig Pen, she still thinks he's the same wishy-washy Charlie brown who can't do anything right. She obviously hasn't seen him since he came home."

"Well she may be in for a surprise, little brother. Oh, have you heard from Rerun?"

"He's in Belgium now. Told me he'll be coming back home by next spring."

"Our baby brother, the world traveler. Who would've thought?"

"Anyway, I think Stan has some news about your parole." And Linus handed Stan the receiver.

"Lucy, it looks good for you," said Stan. "As long as you keep going to the meetings and taking your meds, you will be out of here in a few months."

"Awesome!" said a happy Lucy. "I hurt quite a few people. And while the girl forgave me, which I'm happy that she did because I feel bad for what I did to her, I just wish Schroeder would do the same."

"I know, sis," said Linus. "But we all know how stubborn he can be."

"Sure. But if the victim of my crime can get past this and forgive my actions, why can't he?"

"I don't have an answer for that. Anyway, we need to get going. Stan will update you if any new developments arise. I'll see you soon, Lucy."

"Bye, you two." And Lucy hung up her receiver. She turned to the guard and said, "I'm ready to head back."

"Okay, Van Pelt," said the guard, who proceeded to escort her back to her cellblock in the prison. Soon it would be time for everyone to eat dinner. Lucy just wanted to get back home and sleep in her own bed again. And to make peace with the ones she hurt.

**THE END**


End file.
